my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shade Kurogane's Entrance Exam
Shade Kurogane stared at the massive gates of U.A High School, his green eyes blink in shock of the sheer size of the thing. "Well that's freaking huge." He mutters, passing through the gates. He thinks back to what started this whole adventure. Flashback- Three Years Ago "Young man." An elderly gentlemen says. "What troubles you so?" '' ''A young Shade was glaring at the nearby scene of a hero handing over criminals to the police. '' ''"Heroes are a joke." Shade mutters. "They only show up when it is convienant for them, they don't care about us normal people." The elderly man scoffs. '' ''"Madness." The man says. "The heroes keep us safe." Shade glares at the man. '' ''"Where were the heroes when a villain took my family hostage? Where were the heroes when that villlain killed my mother? Where were the heroes when my quirk activated and I accidently killed that villain?" Shade growls. "We asked for help, the police asked for help. No heroes showed up." '' ''"Then young man, become that hero that shows up." '' ''Flashback ends. '' "Thanks Mr. Yamato." The cyborg-like teen mutters. He enters the written exam and takes a seat. ''Timeskip After the written exam Shade arrived in the auditorium with the rest of the examines as they learn about the practical exam. "So I'll know what the 0-pointer will be when I see it, eh?" He mutters to himself, heading to examination city D. The teen waits around until.... "START!" Shade blinks, then sprints into the city. He finds a swarm of five 1-pointers. His left arm takes a second to morph into a missile launcher, and then he bombards them. The noise attracts three 2-point robots, and the missile launcher morphs into a shield while his right turns into a sword. He bashes his shield into one of robots while cutting through one. Jumping over one of the remaining bots, he cuts the other one in half before spinning around and slashing though the last one. "11 points." He mutters. His eyes snap up at the sound of more robots and the sound of fighting. He sees a blonde guy taking on a swarm, when a 3-pointer attacks him from behind. Shade jumps, slamming into the 3-pointer and taking it out. "Thanks!" The guy says, Shade nods to him. The cybernetic teen jumps away, slashing another 3-pointer. "17 points." Shade says. A small swarm of 2 pointers appears from an alleyway. Shade's left arm morphs back into a missile launcher and he quickly bombards them. "27 points." A sound catches his attention, and Shade quickly jumps over a 3- pointer with a rocket-jump, destroying the robot and placing Shade in a position to rest for a second. He pulls out a protien bar from his pocket and quietly surveys the battlescene. He quickly sees a girl get sandwhiched by two 3-pointers. A rocket-jump later sends him flying into battle, his speed taking out one of the robots and his right arm morphs back into a sword and he slashes through the other one. "Are you alright?" The girl nods. "Good, catch your breath." He tosses her his last protien bar. She smiles in thanks. "FIVE MINUTES LEFT!" A sudden earthquake catches their attention. "I don't like that." The girl mutters. A giant hand appears on the side of a skyscraper, and suddenly a towering robot appears. "RUN!" Shade shouts. The two hightail it, but the 0-pointer gains ground on them. He notices the other examines with quicker quirks passing them. His left arm reloads his missile launcher. "I'll distract it! Go!" A barrage of rockets bombard the 0-pointer, catching its attention. "Come on!" The cybernetic teen runs forwards, firing off a lone rocket or two. A sudden shadow causes Shade to dive into a nearby alley. The towering frame of the 0-pointer looms over the alley, and Shade unleashes all the rockets he has left in an effort to destroy it. When the smoke clears, Shade grits his teeth. "I didn't leave a dent!" The 0-pointer tries to move forwards to crush the puny ant in its way when a load snap echoes throughout the area. Shade's barrage had broken the tracks, but also blocked Shade into the alley. Morphing his shield and sword, Shade prepares for the long haul. With a surprising agility that a robot that size shouldn't have, the right fist comes flying out, Shade jumps out of the way, jumping onto the fist and stabbing his sword into the hand. Flipping off, Shade lands on a fire-escape and dives off. "ONE MINUTE LEFT!" The examiner shouts, and that one phrase distracts Shade. The left fist of the 0-pointer flies out of nowhere, slamming into him and smashing him through the building at the end of the alley. Shade's vision goes black for a few seconds as he lands heavily on the ground near the entrance of the city. The rest of the examines stare at him. Shade's right leg was snapped at an odd angle and he couldn't hear very well. "Why is the ground spinning?" He mutters. "Can someone stop the floor please? I'd like to get off." "TIME'S UP!" The two examines Shade helped rush to his side, and try to catch his attention. "Alright, alright!" An elderly voice says. All but Shade turn to look at the backbone of U.A, Recover Girl. "Recovery Girl! Can you help him!" The female examanie shouts. Recovery Girl smiles and nods. "Yes yes. Have some gummies." She says. Handing gummies to the other examines, Recovery Girl examines Shade. "Oh dear, what self destructing habits you have. Chu~" Shade's head and leg glow green as they fix themselves. "Go home dear and rest, okay?" Shade nods dumbfounded as he exits the city. Reality soon hits him. "I only got 36 points." One week later. "Shade! It's here!" Shade's caretaker shouts. Shade grabs the letter from U.A and calmly opens it. ''"Hello Mr. Kurogane!" ''Principal Nezu says in a holographic form. ''"Thank you for taking the Entrance Exam for U.A Highschool. Even with your passing score on the written exam, a score of 36 points on the practical wouldn't be considered passing, if that was the only thing we were testing. We also graded you based off of your heroic actions in the terms of Rescue Points. For your heroic actions in saving two students and distracting the 0-pointer, we reward you 50 rescue points, but since you recieved avoidable injuries, we docked 30 points from you. Shade Kurogane, you passed with 56 points total. '' The hologram blinks off. Shade stares at the table as his eyes narrow. "Avoidable injuires huh?" He murmurs, "I guess I have a long way to go." Category:ScytheSasin Category:Stories